


per florea rura

by serenfire



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, author wrote this to get back in the swing of how to write words, dang this show has got me so wistful over the american apple pie life, featuring crushing cheerleaders and chill weekend nights, just some smut, with a surprise twist at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire
Summary: “So,” Betty whispers, “I’ve--I’ve never done this before.”Veronica already has her shirt off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in an entire month (to the day!) and if you're a fan of my current multi-chaptered fic, expect updates soon. In the meantime, I have no good reason for getting hooked on this show, except here we are, and I have no regrets.
> 
> title: per florea rura, "in the flowering country" (Aeneid, I.430)

“At some point I would love it if we could progress beyond our clothes,” Veronica murmurs, and Betty raises an eyebrow. They are both entwined on Betty’s bed, lights off, the sultry Friday night air clouding around them as they pause the longest (and only) make out session Betty has ever engaged in.

“Oh really?” Betty says. “This isn’t enough for you?” She touches the outer edge of Veronica’s lips, where Betty’s lipstick smears on her fair, blushing cheeks and Veronica looks absolutely ravished. Veronica’s right, though, they haven’t progressed past meeting mouths together, hands travelling up arms lying with legs entwined on the bed, feeling smooth marbled muscles and being altogether too chill for the beginning of a weekend.

Veronica reaches out with one hand with more smudged lipstick adorning it and tucks Betty’s hair behind her ear. “If you want it to be, this is most certainly enough. Full stop. But if you had the same idea I do, I mean...this doesn’t have to be the end.”

Betty’s bedside clock reads 11 PM, and her parents are out of town for the weekend, trusting Betty to not host any famous Riverdale parties while they were gone. Betty had agreed, considering she has all of three friends, and just invited Veronica over.

That was five hours ago. Betty has been staring into Veronica’s eyes and swallowing soft moans into her mouth for the past thirty minutes, and she’s not entirely sure how she wound up here. But she’s completely into it.

Veronica shuts up the half-formed thought Betty has with a kiss to the corner of her mouth, smearing more lipstick onto her face, and says, “Just forget about it. I don’t want to pressure you.”

Betty grabs onto Veronica’s arms, stronger than she thought possible, muscles grown through cheerleading training, and says with more confidence than expected, “I definitely want to get naked with you, Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica smiles. “Oh, how sweet.”

*

Betty had invited Veronica home after the football game with a vague outline of how the evening was going to go. In the school locker room, Betty had tried not to stare at the outline of Veronica’s naked, water-drenched body as Veronica carried on a normal conversation about what they could do.

“Pizza,” Veronica decides. “I know you’re like every small-town girl and would rather sit in a cozy booth at Pop’s, but you gotta experience the big city life and order in some pizza once in a while.”

“Right,” Betty croaks, shampooing her hair with too much force. The water’s too hot, but it would be a definite tell if she moved to turn her shower colder.

Veronica doesn’t even look at her, instead bending over to pick up her conditioner. Betty stares at the ceiling.

“You know,” Veronica says, “we can watch a movie, chill, shoot the breeze. You sure you don’t want to do this at my house? I have a flatscreen TV--”

“My house is safer,” Betty argues, a knot in her stomach. Sure, there is no chance on parents ruining anything at her house with her parents gone, but the real reason is that she it may be the weekend but Archie needs to return a borrowed textbook.

So Veronica accompanies Betty back to her house, and they collapse on her bed playing Skyrim on her modestly sized screen, eating pizza to regain strength from the demanding cheerleader routine, and Betty curls against Veronica’s side and tries to repress any hint of attraction to the very hot, very single, very rich girl spending time with her.

Until Veronica proposes that they should do each other’s make up. “Just for fun,” she says. “I mean, we can’t go out on the town, because you don’t really have a town here--no offense--but it would be fun.”

Betty agrees, and Veronica explores her supply of eyeshadows and foundations and lipsticks, and suddenly they’re two inches away from each other, Veronica staring at her lips as she applies a fiery red shade to them. Betty doesn’t remember who leans in first, only that she comes away breathless and Veronica has a perfect lip imprint on the corner of her mouth. Betty has enough time to look at how the dim light sheathes Veronica in angel dust before Veronica leans back in.

They end up on Betty’s bed at some point, not knowing whose limbs are whose, each kiss deeper and longer but not hurried, languorously searching for just the right position.

*

“So,” Betty whispers, “I’ve--I’ve never done this before.”

Veronica already has her shirt off. In the back of her mind, Betty notes that her window curtains are open, and that anyone could see them together--but her parents are gone and the lights are off anyways, so what does it matter?

Betty traces the lines of the black lace bra and sucks her breath in.

“If it’s too much--” Veronica starts.

“It’s not,” Betty says immediately. “I really want this. Please, V--”

“Absolutely,” Veronica says, and reaches to unbutton Betty’s shirt. “It’s not complicated if you don’t want it to be. If you’re not anxious, you’ll enjoy it a lot more.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” Betty says. “I mean, I want you to enjoy it, too, and I know how to do nothing. I just don’t want to hold anything back, you know?”

“Honey,” Veronica says, “what was your impression of our makeout session?”

Betty blinks. “Wonderful. Stunning. Best time of my life?”

“And you said you didn’t know how to do that. Trust me, it was just as good for me as it was for you. Your lack of experience won’t hinder a thing. Just let me do all the work, okay?” Veronica slips Betty’s shirt sleeves off, and she’s topless. It’s exactly like the showers a few hours ago, but so much more pressure, because there’s nothing masking her desire. It’s just the two of them, no more, no less.

Veronica leans in, and Betty’s arms prick with goosebumps, but not from the fall chill. Veronica’s hands encircle her shoulders and Veronica looks at her with eyeshadow-lidded eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to her jawline. “Just lay back and enjoy yourself.”

Strong hands push Betty into the comfort of her stack of pillows. “Are you sure?” Betty asks as Veronica unbuttons her jeans.

“Absolutely. One hundred percent. I want to give you the best first time you’ve ever had.”

Betty blinks. “That’s...some real good logic, Ronnie.”

Veronica winks. “I’m not wrong, am I?” She tugs Betty’s jeans off her legs, throwing them in some recess of the room, and Betty is only clothed in her underwear, no layers of clothes separating them. Just bodies and pure heat.

“Hey,” Veronica is saying, waving a hand in front of Betty’s face. “You zoned out. I was asking: would you prefer my hand to get us started, or my mouth?--But if you feel out of it, we can just leave it as it is. Just tuck under the covers and go to sleep. Your call.”

“I wasn’t--” Betty shakes her head. “I wasn’t having any doubts. I don’t have any doubts. I was just overwhelmed, is all.”

“So, fingers or mouth?” Veronica winks.

Betty hums. “Fingers,” she says, even as she blushes darker than her lipstick. “I want to make out some more while we...do this.”

“Awesome,” Veronica breathes, hooks two fingers in Betty’s cotton panties and tugs them down beyond her ankles. She holds up two fingers and sticks them in her own mouth, curling them around inside, and Betty goes weak at the knees. She’s glad she’s already lying in her bed and not standing, because there would be a one hundred percent chance she would be on the floor at that sight.

Veronica’s cheeks hollow and she slowly pulls her fingers out of her mouth, leaving a trail of spit hanging between. “Presto,” she says, quirking an eyebrow, and travels down past Betty’s navel, curling over her hair and slipping in between Betty’s spread legs.

Betty sucks in her breath and sinks her head into the pillows, legs spreading wider unconsciously. She reaches behind her to unbuckle her bra and throw it into a far corner of her room, and Veronica stops the slow rhythmic moves and just stares at her.

Betty blushes down to her navel and says, “I can’t tell what you’re thinking from your--ahh--expression.”

Veronica responds by leaning down, starting up the slow movements against Betty’s clit, and presses the flat of her tongue on a nipple, licking a stripe up it.

Betty shrieks. “What was that for?” she says, half seized up. “I’m ticklish!”

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Veronica grins, “but you are just so hot I couldn’t resist.”

“Well,” Betty rolls her eyes and lies back down. “If you insist.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Veronica says, and returns to Betty’s left nipple, almost swallowing it in her mouth, dull teeth scraping against it that send a shiver of want down to where Veronica rubs it into a roaring fire, until Betty can’t control the sounds coming out her mouth. Moans. Gasps. A few pained noises, repeated until Veronica gives her nipple a rest and instead attacks the other one.

Betty fists her hands in the sheets and tries to control her breathing, the rise and fall of her stomach, but she feels floating, unbound from earth, all of her energy crescendoing into one final stanza.

“You’re so wet,” Veronica moans, and Betty can hear the noises her fingers are making running up and down her swollen clit, the sparks of pleasure almost too loud to bear. “You can get even wetter for me, can’t you, Betty?”

“‘Course,” Betty moans, and it might not even be audible at the rate she’s experiencing Veronica’s fingers, up and down and curling around the pulsing muscle of her hole, and back up again to press on the bud of her desire. She can almost imagine what Veronica’s fingers look like: dripping, coated, pulsing circular motions into Betty’s clit until she can’t take it any longer.

She digs crescent moons into Veronica’s arms and climaxes, choking on air and closing her eyes, the bliss washing over her, until she can feel Veronica murmuring, “That’s it, that’s it, keep going, Betty, you’re so beautiful.”

Betty smiles and looks at Veronica.

She’s not the polished cheerleader any longer. Her hair is plastered to her face in the humid desperation, her makeup sweating off, and the grin on her face is the most satisfied Betty has ever seen. She looks gorgeous.

“We didn’t even get to make out during it,” Betty says.

“Well, maybe in a few minutes when you can do it again,” Veronica grins.

“Right,” Betty says. “I guess we can do it again.” She huffs a laugh. “If every time was as good as that time…”

Veronica meets her lips and finishes the sentence. “Then you will have had the best first time in your life.”

There’s a knock on the door. Not the front door of the house--Betty’s bedroom door.

Betty looks at Veronica in horror and mouths, “Who is it?”

Veronica shrugs. “I don’t know!” she hisses, and clears her throat until it doesn’t sound sex-stained. “Um, who is this?”

“Sorry to interrupt, I just needed to drop off a textbook.” The voice at the door is clearly Archie’s.

Veronica stares at Betty, openmouthed.

Like they can read each other’s minds, they both scramble to put on their clothes. Betty gets dressed in an actual record time, and when she and Veronica are both semi-presentable, they open the door.

Archie’s cheeks are red and he can’t meet their eyes, but he has the borrowed textbook in hand. “Um...here you go.”

Betty looks at Veronica, and realizes that despite the best efforts of gods and men, they did nothing to disguise what they were actually doing in there, even if Archie didn’t hear any of it.

She suddenly can’t meet Archie’s eyes either as she takes back her textbook and chucks it somewhere in her room.

Archie scratches the back of his head and looks around for an escape. “Well, I’m just going to go--”

“You don’t have to,” Veronica says suddenly.

Both Archie and Betty stare at her.

“I mean, we all have history between us. Betty has been madly in love with you for forever, you have obviously been crushing on her since the semester started, you made out with me in Seven Minutes in Heaven, and me and Betty are now together. Which means, if my calculations are correct, you could totally join in on the fun.”

Archie chokes on air.

Betty blinks and looks at Veronica. “What?” she whispers.

Veronica backtracks. “Just...forget I said anything,” she says. “I am not known for keeping my mouth in check. That was just a suggestion. A very plausible, very feasible suggestion.”

Betty looks up at her ceiling and sighs. This is her life, now. “Sure, why not,” she says.

Archie’s eyes bug out of his skull. “Um… that’s an incredibly nice offer, but I do have to get back...”

“What are you afraid of, Archie?” Betty counters, taking point on this. And when she puts her effort into being seductive, she more sultry than anyone else Veronica has seen in her life. “Being surrounded by the two hottest women in town? Daunted at the idea of having sex with us on a Friday night? Are you simply uninterested?”

Archie blushes as deep red as his hair. “N-not really,” he croaks out.

“Then what is it?” Veronica interrupts. “Because to me, everything about you says you want to come in this door. So tell me, Archie Andrews, do you want to have a threesome with us?”

Archie chokes out, “Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> expect a continuation of this probably because THIS OT3 SLAYS ME
> 
>  
> 
> [wanna visit my tumblr?](http://www.bi-dianaprince.tumblr.com)


End file.
